Fallen From Oblivion
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: After the intense, fast-paced happenings in the Acedemy, Mikan is told of having to have her memories of the Academy erased. Six years later, a surprise waits for her, explaining the one thing she found in her possession the day she woke up with no memories of the past couple years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Fallen From Oblivion  
**by Ridley Silverlake

"_All your memories of the Academy will be erased…"_

The insufferable words played in Mikan's head over and over, giving her no chance to recover from the painfully unceasing stream of emotions.

The truth, Mikan was told, is often cruel. She'd never believed it though, at least not until today. Today, reality had become a spitting image of agony and silence.

"_All your memories of the Academy will be erased…"_

Her memories, her friends, her happiness... everything she loved was about to be taken from her. She was left defenseless; left with no other possibilities and no way to make a choice for herself.

No matter how much the Academy offered their unbearably cheap attempts of sugarcoating their words, "protection" and "precaution", to Mikan, still meant taking away two years worth of incredible, irreplaceable memories.

"_All your memories of the Academy will be erased…"_

When the most dismal of the miserable takes over, nothing, not even cheap attempts of laughter, could take it away. Even the precious memories she knew she was about to lose made things worse. Nothing, if not a life supply of Howalons and another decade at the Academy, could make anything better now.

"_All your memories of the Academy will be erased…"_

One last look at the yellow-orange walls and its bigger-than-normal windows from which the old brown drapes hung, which she'd seen in that very same room the moment she first stepped into it two years ago. Beyond the shut window, she could see the woods; the woods she'd regretfully stepped into in her first week at the Academy, where she was attacked by a stuffed bear and the same place she met a thousand-pound chick. That chick happened to be friends with a boy named Ruka, who was the third person she met next to a pheromone-driven Narumi and an aggressive Natsume, both of whom greeted her outside the walls of Alice Academy, a school she'd heard of months ago and decided to visit in order to calm her feelings of having missed her best friend, Hotaru, whose hair looked like it would never grow to below her shoulders.

"_All your memories of the Academy will be erased…"_

All these memories that flooded her thoughts… instead of calming her down, they made things worse. Instead of giving her reassuring feelings of having spent two years of her life with the most amazing people, they served as another painful reminder that no matter how beautiful the memories, she would soon forget those two years and all those amazing people.

Two years, a hundred people, and a thousand memories.

"_All your memories of the Academy will be erased…"_

The last thing she heard was her own crying; her screams pierced through her ears and her warm tears fell as she mentally begged it all to have been a terrible nightmare.

The nightmare, however, was that it wasn't.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So… this'll be a two-shot. (If that's even a legit term. Idk) I've been writing this for about a week or so, and I wanted it to be a oneshot and have it published before the next chapter of the manga comes out.

Well… I didn't manage. OTL So instead, I'm putting up what I've finished so far, just so I can claim that I've had this idea before the chapter after the "your memories will be erased" chapter is released. Haha!

I'll finish this as soon as I can, so just wait up for a bit. :D In the meantime, review? :3

PS: This is not beta-ed, btw, and not proofread. OTL Sorry. I'll fix whatever needs fixing soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen From Oblivion  
**_by Ridley Silverlake_

"Mikan, wake up. You're going to be late. Hotaru will be upset if she finds out you've been taking school too easy."

'_Hotaru?'_

"Come on. Breakfast is ready." I listened to his footsteps slowly hush, followed by my bedroom door closing.

"…Grandpa," I mumbled to myself. "As always."

I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eye boogers off. I kicked the sheets off and headed straight to the bathroom to get ready for school.

I miss Hotaru, I haven't seen her in eight years; two of which I remember nothing of.

You see, six years ago I woke up in the hospital. According to the doctors and grandpa, I was in a coma for two years after Hotaru left. They said I tried to go after her, but a huge accident happened; so big that I don't even remember a thing from that night.

What's strange though is that when I returned home, my room looked as if it was emptied and carelessly put back in order, like someone was trying to find something, and was really bad at making it look like he was never there. Now, I know grandpa would never do that. I would have let it be if I didn't find a strange item in my belongings—a bag that I could swear on my mother's grave I never had. It was a small white backpack packed with clothes that I used to own.

Something more peculiar caught my eye, however. Inside the pocket of one of my jeans, I found a picture of Hotaru and me with two boys I'd never met in my entire life. Written at the back was a note in my handwriting.

_December 25_

_I think I kissed Natsume tonight.  
We fell, and he humiliated me in front of everyone telling them how bad of a kisser I was._

Those were lightly scratched off using the same pen, though. Under that was:

_Natsume kissed me tonight._

I decided not to tell anyone about it and I never tried visiting Hotaru again since Grandpa's gotten really ill and I don't want him to worry.

"Don't forget to drop by the supermarket after school," Grandpa reminded me before I left.

"Of course, Grandpa," I said, making my way to the door. "Have a nice day. I'll see you tonight."

I go to college now, as hard as that is for anyone to believe. I did have to turn down the opportunity to go to a big university because of Grandpa's condition, but I feel like college alone is already a big achievement for me.

As I crossed the road after getting off the bus, I felt me phone ring.

"Hi," I answered.

"Mikan, you can't be late today. We have a test," I heard my friend say from the other end.

"Relax, I'm outside the school already," I lied.

"Okay, see you, then," she said and then hung up on me.

I pocketed my phone and walked faster, avoiding contact with anyone I came across. Before I could even approach the last junction before school, I caught a glimpse of a familiar person and found myself running to hide behind a post.

I took a deep breath. "Not possible," I told myself and closed my eyes. Not possible at all.

I stepped out from behind the post, took the item out of my pocket, and, slower than before, carried on with my trip to school.

"Mikan…" I heard someone say from behind me, making me stop dead in my tracks. With much hesitation, I turned around to face him.

I looked at him and, without even knowing why, I felt tears rolling down my face. I clenched my fist, unconsciously crumpling the photo in my hand.

He looked at me with the same ruby eyes I'd stared at every single morning for the past six years. His eyes held the same darkness as the boy in the picture, yet I could somehow feel something more as he looked at me. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same expression… They were the same person.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I said as my tears started falling faster than ever, "Natsume."

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That didn't turn out as nice as I'd hoped, but yay! I finally updated this.

_Ridley Silverlake_

x


End file.
